helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okai Chisato
|caption = Okai Chisato promoting "I miss you" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 152cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |generation = 1st Generation |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Athena & Robikerottsu, Tanpopo#, Mellowquad, Triplet, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu, Girls Band Club, Okappy |blog = }} Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) is a member of the group ℃-ute under Hello! Project. She is also a member of Mellowquad, Triplet and the leader of Team Okai. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Okai Chisato was born on June 21, 1994 in Saitama, Japan to Okai Ken and Hitomi. 2002-2005 Okai first joined Hello! Project on June 30, 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. Okai didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. The remaining kids ended up forming ℃-ute in 2005.Tsunku. "℃-ute （キュート） に関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2005-06-11. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first major label single released in 2007. 2007 She was a member of Little Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She was also a part of the unit Athena & Robikerottsu consisting of Okai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, and Nakajima Saki in 2007. They sang the opening and ending theme song for the anime Robby & Kerobby. 2009 She was put in the revival unit for Tanpopo with Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, and Kumai Yurina. 2010 A video of Okai covering the dance for Dance de Bakoon! was uploaded to ℃-ute's Official Youtube Channel. It achieved 100,000 views in 2 days; upon reaching 500,000 views, ℃-ute's new single Aitai Lonely Christmas was released in celebration. On November 27, Okai became the first member of ℃-ute to get her own single and a separate listing on iTunes. Before the year ended, she released two more songs on iTunes. 2011 On January 24, Okai released another song on iTunes. The Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odotte Mita!~ was also released. The CD contains two songs from her iTunes list, while the DVD has singing and dancing of 12 songs. On July 4, 2011, Okai and Ishikawa Rika starred in a mini drama titled "Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police". Okai also starred in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Miyamoto Karin and Kudo Haruka. titled 1974 Ikunayo. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Okai, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, and Suzuki Airi will star in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. The stage play ran from May 15-17. 2013 On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Okai was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi and Berryz Koubou's Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi. On April 1, it was announced Okai will have a regular Thursday segment on CBC’s “Go Go Smile”. 2014 On March 13, it was announced that Okai would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called Triplet. On March 26, it was announced Okai would be a regular in the TV show Haraichi no Kami Appli. On June 21, Okai celebrated her 20th birthday. The special event was called ℃-ute ~Okai Chisato Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= Okai has 4 sibilings: two little sisters, Asuna and Mion, and two little brothers, Tsubasa and Rimu. Asuna is a former member of Hello Pro Egg. Her father runs a small plumbing business. Okai had a pet dog named Pine who passed away in 2013. She has two pet dogs named Lipstick and Howl. She also has turtles. |-|Education= When Okai joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a second year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2013. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Okai Chisato has acquired: *'Hagiwara Mai:' Okai is good friends with Hagiwara Mai. *'Nakajima Saki:' She is good friends with Nakajima Saki. *'Suzuki Airi:' She is good friends with Suzuki Airi. *'Yajima Maimi:' She is good friends with Yajima Maimi. *'Tsugunaga Momoko:' She also is good friends with Tsugunaga Momoko from Berryz Koubou and often mimics her. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Okai Chisato: *'Chissaa' (ちっさー): Official nickname, given her since joining ℃-ute. Used by members and fans. *'Okai-chan' (岡井ちゃん): Official nickname. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *'Birth Date': *'Birthplace': Tokorozawa, Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Chissaa (ちっさー), Okai-chan (岡井ちゃん), Chisato (ちさと), Chippe (ちっぺ) *'Blood type': A *'Height': 152cm *'Weight': 53 kg *'Western Zodiac': Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac': Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute:' 9 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾘ ・一・ﾘ *'℃-ute Color:' **'Blue' (2006-2009) **'Green' (2009-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Country Roads" from the anime movie "Whisper of the Heart" *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **℃-ute (2005–) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) **Tanpopo (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Mellowquad (2013-) **Triplet (2014-) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Watching movies, collecting purikura *'Special Skill:' Getting along with anyone *'Strong Point: '''Making everyone laugh *'Weak Point:' Fooling around too much *'Habit:' Walking like a crab *'Favorite Color: Blue, light blue, brown *'''Favorite Flower: Cosmos and sunflower *'Favorite Movie: '''The Terminator, Backdraft, Nankyoku Monogatari. *'Favorite Book:' Shonen Magazine. *'Favorite Word:' "Nice" *'Favorite Season:' Summer and winter *'Favorite Food:' Asian pears, kalbi kuk bap, sushi *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Favorite Song:' Uwaki na Honey Pie and GET UP! Rapper *'Charm Point:' Eyes *'Looks Up To: ' Fujimoto Miki, Sayashi Riho Discography :''See Also: Okai Chisato Discography Featured In Indie Singles *2011.01.25 Romantic Ukare Mode (Fujimoto Miki cover) Digital Singles *2010.11.27 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2010.12.10 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線 ) (Morning Musume cover) *2010.12.10 Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Firends~ (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.29 Furusato (ふるさ) (Morning Musume cover) Solo Songs *2012.02.02 Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii (都会のネオンが驚くくらいの美しさがほしい; I Want To Be Beautiful Enough To Overshadow the Neon Lights of the City) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle, While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (C-ute cover) *2013.04.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) (Okai Part Ver.) Image DVDs *2010.12.24 Chissaa (ちっさー) *2011.12.09 IMP. GIRL (“e-Hello!” DVD) Live DVDs *2011.02.25 Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!~ Live in Heaven (会社で踊ってみた) *2011.04.18 Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ (半蔵門で踊ってみた) Fanclub DVDs *2013.10.26 Chisato Okai Birthday Event ~last teenage~ (岡井千聖バースデーイベント～last teenage～) *2014.09.26 ℃-ute Chisato Okai Birthday Event 2014 (℃-ute岡井千聖バースデーイベント2014) Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2010.12.22 Chisato Digital Photobooks *2010.10.05 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Chisa version) *2012.03.06 Cutest (Chisa version) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Chisa version) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2013.07.18 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.444 Featured on the cover *2011.03.xx Confetti vol.075 (with Nakajima Saki) *2011.12.xx Confetti vol.084 (with Nakajima Saki) *2012.04.11 D-GIRLS ~The dancers of social media~ (Mook) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.06.28 Anikan R Yanyan vol.7 (with Suzuki Airi and Hagiwara Mai) *2013.08.06 Top Yell (with Berryz Koubou feature, Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Takagi Sayuki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, & Uemura Akari) Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Maruoka Kaori) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013–2014 GOGO! Smile! (ゴゴスマ) *2014– The Girls Live *2014– Haraichi no Kami Appli *2014- °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) TV Dramas *2011 Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police (特捜指令！アイチ★ポリス) (as Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Koyamada Mei (小山田芽以) Internet *2010– Okaichan, Neru! (岡井ちゃん、寝る!) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Music Videos *2007 Buono! - Honto no Jibun *2013 Okai Chisato - DARS de Bakoon! Radio *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06) *Ganbacchae! by Morning Musume *Ekimae no Dai Happening by Fujimoto Miki 2nd Event (2008.09) * Koi no Hana by Abe Natsumi *Bishoujo Shinri by ℃-ute 3rd Event (2009.04) *Robokiss by W *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka by Matsuura Aya *Big dreams by ℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11) *Bokura no Kagayaki by ℃-ute *As ONE by ℃-ute *ONLY YOU by Zoku・v-u-den *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! by ℃-ute 5th Event (2010.04) *ONLY YOU by Zoku・v-u-den *Watarasebashi by Matsuura Aya *Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru by Matsuura Aya *Koi no Jubaku by Berryz Koubou Rankings & Milestones *She ranked 4th in a magazine's 2011 "Girls that seem like they'll become big stars in the future". http://chisatointelligenceagency.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/lib396789.jpg *She ranked at #38 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked 9th in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. Trivia *Has said Fujimoto Miki is the Hello! Project member she respects the most. *She often plays "Mario Kart" with the ℃-ute members. *She is the first member of ℃-ute to get her own single and own listing on iTunes. *Is the last active member of ℃-ute to release their first photobook. *Okai's audition song was "Country Roads" from the anime movie "Whisper of the Heart". *She has a scar on the right side of her nose. She said she got it before joining Hello! Project. *She was known as a "tomboy" in the early years of ℃-ute while she had short hair. *She has become very popular with posting dance videos on ℃-ute's YouTube account (ocutechannel). *Okai was the first member of ℃-ute to dye her hair brown. She first had it dyed around the time she joined Hello! Project Kids. *Okai sometimes says that she looks Brazilian because of her naturally tan skin. *Okai is scared of ghosts. *Okai is the only current member of ℃-ute with type A blood. *She is the shortest member in ℃-ute. *Claims that she has dog eyes. *In Team Okai, she covers Sayashi Riho. *Okai and Yajima Maimi are the only two current Hello! Project members who are still in Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *Okai says she wants to appear on lots of variety shows to get people to know her. *Stated that she thinks Natsuyaki Miyabi has a wonderful smile. *She thinks Natsuyaki Miyabi is cute. * She has admited to being "in love" with Yajima Maimi during her first few years in ℃-ute. *She and Kanazawa Tomoko are the two current Hello! Project members with the most siblings (with 4 each). See Also *Okai Chisato Gallery *Okai Chisato Discography Featured In *Okai Chisato Concerts & Events Appearances Okai Family Tree References External Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) cs:Okai Chisato de:Okai Chisato it:Okai Chisato Category:Okai Chisato Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Tanpopo Category:Blood type A Category:1994 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:June Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Soloist Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Green Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Mellowquad Category:Unit leaders Category:Gemini Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Leader Category:Triplet